As a tool, there has been known a tool in which a hard coating film such as TiAlN is provided on a surface of a hard base member such as WC based cemented carbide. By providing such a coating film on the surface of the base member, the wear resistance of the base member can be improved, thereby achieving an extended life of the tool.
For example, each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-36506 (Patent Document 1) and Journal of the Japan Society for Abrasive Technology, Vol. 57, No. 8 (2013), 536-541 (Non-Patent Document 1) discloses a tool in which a coating film is provided on a surface of a base member by an arc ion plating (AIP) method. Moreover, as another method of producing a coating film, a magnetron sputtering (MS) method has been known.